Practice devices, both mechanical and electrical for baseball pitchers, are known in the prior art. Some such devices are primarily for amusement purposes while others seek to enhance the skill of the pitcher. No known prior art pitching practice apparatus is structured with the degree of sophistication and precision necessary to enable an experienced baseball pitcher, such as a professional, to improve his pitching skill by the use of the practice apparatus. Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to satisfy this need for a practice apparatus whose precision operation can and will significantly improve the pitching skill of the user of the apparatus, regardless of the skill level of the user, whether beginner, experienced amateur or professional.
In accomplishing the above objective, the apparatus in its essence provides a frontal mechanical target which precisely depicts the baseball strike zone in width and height. Behind this target is an electro-optical sensing means which senses the location of a pitched ball passing through it both horizontally and vertically with reference to the strike zone. Electrically coupled with the electro-optical sensing means, such as an orthogonal axis photoelectric system, is a visual display which depicts with precision the location and the path of movement of the pitched ball in the strike zone, with reference to home plate in both the horizontal and vertical planes. The display, which is appropriately embodied in a computer terminal, also provides a permanent visual record of each pitch with reference to the strike zone and home plate through a conventional computer terminal printer.
The apparatus also includes a conventional speed gun and speed display terminal by means of which the speed of each pitch is accurately monitored and visually displayed. Optionally, a closed circuit television system is included in the apparatus comprising a video camera aimed at the pitcher and an associated video recorder which can be electrically coupled to a computer display terminal. Through this means, a video record of the pitcher's throwing motion and technique on the pitching mound is produced and can be displayed, whereby the pitcher can discover his mistakes in form and delivery and seek to improve them.
The apparatus additionally includes a convenient foot-operated reset switch near the pitcher's mound for the purpose of returning the electronic components to a blank or cleared state after each pitch of the ball.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.